dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Julianna Adams
Julianna Adams(ジュリアナ・アダムス; Juriana Adamusu), nickname Julia-chan(ジュリアちゃん; Juria-chan) is a minor antagonist of Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, and the Joker of Israel's Brave Saints. The childhood friend of the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino, after a misunderstanding between them and her father Henry, she and her sister were forced to move away back to Europe. She would later come back to Kuoh town as a minister of Heavenly affairs in order to discuss the rights over Kuoh's protection. She's one of the "Twin saints" along with her sister Katarina, and holds within herself the Sacred Gear Logia Theios. Appearance Julianna is a young, beautiful young woman of short combed blond hair, fair skin, bright blue eyes and soft face structure, Kyou claiming that she was already extremely cute as a little girl and that such charm didn't wear off with time, turning her into an angel. Berolina notes that Julianna is quite well-endowed as well, and possesses extremely milky and long legs, making her jealous somehow. Being a High-priestess of the church turned-Brave Saint, Julianna wears a catholic purple robe that comes with a light silver armor that enhances her already powerful exorcist powers, a cape of same colour with a cross in it and a head gear renascent of a helm, which says that protect her head from shocks. Being an angel, she possesses a pair of marble-like white wings. Personality Kyou describes Julianna as the sweetest of the twins, being the one who became friends with Ichijou first and who had the ideas for them to pass the time. As a kid, Julianna was extremely attached to Ichijou and said to never wanting to let go of him, while at the same time being loyal and obedient to her father, such obedience leading her to abandon him after the incident, cutting off ties with him when she discovered that he was 'impure'. Nine years later, Julianna apparently didn't change much: Even as an angel, she holds no ill feelings towards devils or other dark creatures, and she still holds feelings for Ichijou as her best friend, not minding him as now a devil, and promising to contact him sometimes. Apparently, Julianna is pure to the point of naiveness:She doesn't understand the hatred and jealousy she receives from Kurama or Berolina, and doesn't understand the repercussions of things like kissing Ichijou on the lips. As a devot christian, Julianna believes and follows Israel's orders without much protest. She'll, however, question acts that might harm others, specially those close to her. History Julianna is the oldest of the Adams twins, the older sister of Katarina and daughter of a christian couple in a missionary mission in Japan. The started living next to the Tsukino Residence, and in no time, she and Katarina met and befriended Ichijou Tsukino. They formed a deep, close friendship, but their father Henry suspected that Ichijou was having second intentions regarding the twins. In a play of fate, Hajime pranked Ichijou to deliver a box of condoms and suggest him to use it with the twins. The prank ended with an enraged Henry punching Ichijou to Unconsciousness and fleeing from Japan in rage. After said Incident and discovering her own Sacred Gear, Julianna would be trained under the church to become an exorcist, showing so much potential that she became Israel's first Brave Saint and travelled around the world in order to help him contact other lores and religions for diplomatical negotiations as a missionary, her serene nature being the only thing holding Israel's rather explosive personality. After the events of Volume 9, the High Heavens noted the risk Kuoh town was suffering even under the hands of Nemesis Gremory, and decided to intrervene and test her aptutide for such, sending Julianna and fellows exorcist Agatha in order to interview Nemesis. Powers & Abilities Advanced Exorcist Skills -''' Unlike her sister, Julianna has shown immense potential to become a high-class exorcist, growing even stronger as a Brave Saint. In fact, Julianna can fight on pair with a Boosted Gear-enhanced Ichijou on almost equal ground without even using her Sacred Gear for several minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. 'Immense endurance -' Being a support-type of warrior, Julianna possesses above-average endurance against blows that would otherwise cripple a normal human, able to stay strong in a single place in order to fuction her Sacred Gear at maximum power. 'Immense Stamina -' Julianna also possesses an immense stock of raw power, since she can maintain the effects of her Sacred Gear for long periods without rest without visible fatigue. '''Light Projection: As an Angel Julianna is capable of creating light base weapons with ease, but instead of weapons, she rather create light shields for general protection. Flight -''' Being an angel, Julianna can use her wings to fly. Equipments Logia Theios Logia Theios, also known as '''Symbol of Bravery, is the Sacred Gear of Julianna which has the ability to boost the courage, resolution and will of those caught in its effect zone, taking the shape of a flag with a large silver pole with a sharp end and a platinum cloth with golden details by one's end, the figure of a golden cross decorating it. Being called the ultimate support-type sacred gear, Logia Theios has the power to unleash a golden aura from its flag, its effect zone depends on the user's control over it, which can boost the courage and resolution of the user's allies caught by it tenfold, plus the ability to heal minor injuries and such things as fatigue and stun. The user must first chant a small passage given to him/her by the councious of the sacred gear itself, then once its done, the flag will glow and create a small area of effect which whoever the user thinks is an ally and caught by its light will immediately have a boost in their spirit, either causing them to fight even more or support the cause until the end. Being in the shape of a pole and with a sharp end, the user can also use it as a long-ranged weapon. It's Balance Breaker is Ultimatum Encomium(, Arutimetto inkoamiamu), also known as Recapture of the Holy Land, which is a Last Resort Holy attack that risks Julianna's life for a large-scale holy explosion which can desintegrate even high-class devils. Trivia * Julianna's appearance is based on Ruler/Joan'Arc from the FATE/ series. * Julianna, like her sister, is named after a saint, in her case, the saint Juliana of Nicomedia, whose attributes includes her fighting a dragon. * Just like any other character close to Ichijou, she's also named after a number. In her case, her name is a pun on the number "10"(十;"Jū") * When her name is summoned, Julianna is usually the first one Ichijou mentions. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters